conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Future World Events 2012
Events in red have occurred in the real world. January *Skandinavia's Skadinavisk Nasjonal Motorvei is completed on January 2nd. Skandinavia now plans to use the soon to be constructed Trans-Atlantic Tunnel Highway as the continuation of the SNM-2 all the way to Nuuk. * In the Republic of China the Liúxíng Rebellion occurs. Shanghai and its surrounding forces defect to the Popular Republic of China, the leader of the new Republic Er Kuang Nu urges other major cities to join it to overthrow the Republic of China. **Nanjing joins the rebelion along with two other cities: Wuhan and Chongqing. Government forces begin to organise against the rebellion but ask for outside assistance. **Er Kuang Nu leads his forces in a small skirmish outside Nanjing where he secures victory for the Popular Republic of China. The first battle fought in the Liuxing rebellion is considered a negligable military victory but raises the moral of the rebels and lowers that of the government forces. **The USSR recommends a peaceful settlement to avoid "unnecessary death", and overs to mediate if necessary. **The East Asian Federation asks the Popular Republic's government to ensure the free flow of trade to and from Shanghai, and pledges assistance if necessary. **They assure the free flow of trade will not be stopped and adress the USSR that as long as the government continues to try and put the Popular Republic down by force, there can be no peace. They also ask the East Asian Federation for military assistance via supply as the main military bases have stayed loyal to the Government thus far stopping the people from asserting their right to choose their leadership. ** In the south the military leader of the forces there defects and creates the Guangzhou State which acts as a military dictatorship that has support of part of the population. It makes superior advances compared to the Popular Republic. **Skandinavia's embassy in Shanghai receives word to evacuate in an attempt to exit the country before it becomes too late to leave. **The Union of Everett declares its support for the Republic of China and the two allies discuss potential military cooperation to ensure the stability of the Democratic ROC government and defense from the new rise of extremist and totalitarian civil uprisings. The new Everetti embassy to the Republic of China in HongKong is put on high alert and unnecessary embassy staff are evacuated. The EVS Justice aircraft carrier battlegroup is deployed toward HongKong to provide support to ROC military forces. ***The Republic of China is glad for Everetti assistance and notes that its military was not ready however in two days significant forces should be able to act against the rebels. The Republic of China urges more countries to support it against the uprisings. **The Allied States Department of Foreign Affairs announces that it will remain neutral during the conflict, however will continue to recognize only the Republic of China as the only legitimate state occupying the corresponding territory. **Humanitarian aid shipments from Taipei begin reaching Shanghai and other areas experiencing civil strife. Some shipments clandestinely contain military aid for the Popular Republic's militia. **The USSR acknowledges the requests of the Popular Republic, but still recommends a peaceful settlement to the conflict. It refuses to take a side in the war. ** The Popular Republic is glad for the supplies which help treat the wounded and ill of the Popular Liberation Army and the people of the new republic and a few supplies are spared for the captured of the old Republic. I surge west is met with little resistance as Shanghai tries to connect to Wuhan. **The Guangzhou State begins to annex local land to the west, and begins manditory conscription. 12,000 new soldiers are raised and equipped. Small resistance occurs in the central state but is put down by state forces. **South America announces full public support for the Republic of China, but will not discontinue trade if the Popular Republic takes hold of the country. *Deliberations begin in the Allied States Senate concerning redeploying forces to the Middle East, moreover, Saudi Arabia, Afghanistan and Pakistan. **The government of the United Emirates asks the government of the Allied States not to send troops into these volatile areas, as it can destabilize a very fragile peace. *The Yemeni Civil War ends after over three months of fighting. *Secretary of State elections begin in the Union of Everett since the resignation of former Secretary Xavier Dupont due to health concerns in December 2011. Candidates include former U.S. President Barack Obama who has the personal support of President Spencer. **Political analysts gather that Everetti-Allied States relations will take a dip if the executive dealing with Everetti foreign matters is someone who allegedly lied about the peaceful annexation of the United States. *Union of Everett deploys military into Alaskan town of Cordova following severe winter blizzards which have left snow drifts more than 18 feet in height, causing roofs to collapse. Rescue and clean up operations commense. 1 *The Florida-Haiti Interstate Tunnel, part of the Caribbean International Highway project officially completes CIH-1 (Route I-95U) tunnel, stretching from Florida to Haiti. The route will open to the public by summer 2012. CIH-7 (Route I-932U) stretching from the I-95U junction to Cancun, Yucatan is scheduled to complete the tunnel by June. * The Popular Republic of China inspires uprisings all over the nation, while the Guangzhou State Militia's secure more territory. The Republic of China counter however fail to stop expansion of the two rebel factions. *A joint team of hackers officially meet in 4chanistan to discuss plans for a global "censorshipless" internet system, run by hackers to protect net neutrality from legislation in a variety of countries that do or attempt to enact laws which censor, restrict or blacklist internet sites and services from citizens. 1 **Skandinavia supports the movement entirely, and even promises funding for the program if it can be planned in an organized fashion. *The Europan cruise ship Costa Concordia ran aground and capsized off the coast of Tuscany (at least five fatalities were reported). The coast guard was quickly sent to rescue the survivors. *Skandinavia's government subsidizes segments of Scandinavian Arline Systems after a bankrupcy scare with the flagship airline. *The Allied States Justice Department closes down "Megaupload" for the duration of its investigation into possible copyright infringements. This causes public uproar globally. **San Andreas Senator Trevor Prince comments on his blog abruptly: "What the fuck? I was just downloading a game someone recommended for me. I'm gonna have my secretary arrange a meeting with the Attorney General, whom I hope still wants her job." **Presiding Senator Dana Erwin publicly condemns Senator Price's comments, stating at punishment will be handed out. Senator Prince only replied on his blog later: "Someone else who's gonna be jobless." **No record of disciplinary action has been documented, and the Senate wishes not to comment. *One of the largest internet-wide hacker assaults against dozens of websites is launched by Anonymous organizations and allies from multiple countries, and 4chanistan is announced. Government websites and media corporations suffer heavy downtime and server damage in retaliation for the downing of MegaUpload.com. Websites including FBI.gov.ev and other law enforcement sites in France, the United Kingdom as well as web servers for the MPAA, RIAA and other anti-piracy media conglomerates are blanked out or are inaccessible. **The Skandinavia supports the movements of Anonymous, stating that "International governments have no right to interfere with the Internet." This is despite the similar attack on the SONII website. **President Spencer in her weekly radio show comments on the Anonymous assault against dozens of major websites in retaliation for the downing of MegaUpload, commented, "I lol'd but ya'll are candy-asses for killing Everett's FBI.gov and DOJ.gov." The Federal Bureau of Investigation in the Union of Everett reported that the attacks against the Department of Justice and FBI civilian band websites have had no damaging effects to military band servers, systems and flow of intelligence. Despite the President's statements she would pardon Anonymous members arrested in the coming weeks by federal agents, the Department of Justice stated it would go ahead in tracking down and submitting warrants for the arrest of those responsible for the attacks against the Everetti DOJ and FBI civilian band websites. **German Chancellor Bernhard, in a statement in Berlin said that"...the Bundespolizei (German Federal Police) will not tolerate these actions, nor will the German state. An attack on Germany's internet security is an attack on the German State, and that of the people." German Imperial Forces held confrences over 4chanistan's attacks. **Er Kuang Nu said in his daily broadcasts that "While certain attacks on certain nation states where justified, some were not. I would advise anonymous to choose its targets more carefully and would advise 4chanistan to watch its back." **The Allied States Department of Foreign Affairs warns 4chanistan to cease its actions or suffer the consequences of breaching Allied States cyber security. ***At the same time, Senator Trevor Prince tells those affiliated with Anonymous to "fuck up" those trying to kill the internet, and that he "doesn't care whether it's the AS or not." Senator Prince also stated the possibility of him running for President at the next elections. * In todays broadcast from Er Kuang Nu he stated that "Victory is set, all the major battles have been won, we simply have to push the victory to all corners of China. The old government has fallen and fled the nation, the southern tyrant fights against the sharpened steel of everett and we now bring back life to those liberated by our glorius forces. It shall not be long, remember that." as he referred to the last Republic of China's governmental members fleeing of China to Everett and to the way the Guangzhou State had been defeated by Everetti forces and turncoat pro-everetti militia on the coast. **HongKong is effectively secured and defended by a joint force of Everetti Naval and air power and ROC military forces. The EVS Independence aircraft carrier battlegroup and EVS Lowell and EVS Worcester Masschusetts battleship battlegroups joined the EVS Justice on Wednesday, strengthening forces in the HongKong/Macau region. 5,000 Marines are deployed into HongKong to provide emergency assistance to civilians and provide aid to HongKong police and security forces. ***The United Emirates strongly condemns the Everetti occupation of Hong Kong ***The government of Europa expresses disagreement over this action, and the Prime Minister's office releases a statement saying that "this unilateral action was completely uncalled for and Everett should have consulted with other nations before carrying this out." That said, The Prime Minister believes an intervention is necessary to end the violence and would like to cooperate with other nations in doing so. ***Secretary of Defense Jason Harris comments on Europan and Emirate outcry, "The Union of Everett and the Republic of China is working jointly to suppress a violent uprising attempting to instate a military dictatorship in southern China. As an ally of the ROC government, we responded to the civil strife and violence against the Democratic and free ROC government and populous. Our forces in the south have succeeded in ensuring the security of China's largest economic hub from the devastating attacks by extremist uprisings in the region." ***Foreign Affairs secretary Carla Bruni is quick to say "we feel unilateral action is not the best route to solve this crisis. Our government is worried about the unfolding action, and would like to work with Everett and other nations in restoring order to China. And do not forget, Shanghai is more economically important and something must be done there." ***Skandinavia asks Europa, one of its largest allies, to hold its tongue in affairs not of its own. As the Republic of China and the Union of Everett were military allies, Skandinavia's government sees justification in Everett's actions. ***Er Kuang Nu states "I would like to thank the United Arab Emirates for its concern about Hong Kong, we hope that it can be liberated from violence soon and to also say that Europa has shown concern for the safety of the people of China and the peoples economy is another good sign however we would like to remind them that Shanghai is safe and is in full economic swing, trade has not stopped and will not stop going to and from the great city. Now I would like to ask that more nations support the Popular Republic of China's restoration of order to the rest of China and for its coming campaign against the warlord of the south." ***Massive amounts of British fleets that have occupied Argentina and Chile has begun to leave its ports, they're destination is currently unknown but is suspected to be Australia and New Zealand. Tomas Williams, said in a meeting this morning, "British forces will be present in Australia, and if the United Nations condems the actions of Everett or the Popular Republic of China, the Royal Navy will intervine with the United Nations dissicions." Its position on its holdings on Hong Kong is seemed to being ingnored and has currently begun sending diplomats to Everett City in the UoE to regain control over Hong Kong. ***The Indian Ocean Naval Fleet (Europa) is put on high alert as events unfold and 2 carriers are being sent to Mannar Island, suspected to be placed there in order to place pressure. *The first battle between the Popular Liberation Army and the Guangzhuo State Militia occurs in Gulou District, reports of the battle are heavily observed by people all over China. The Popular Liberation Army was pushing the front in hopes of taking large amounts of land in the north of the state however with the large opposition army against them it reveals that there might be a lot more troops in the militia than previously thought. 21st-31st *4chanistan and Anonymous release a new YouTube based warning to the world regarding ACTA and threatens further retaliation against global attempts to regulate the internet and destroy freedom. The European Union main website has been reported sporadically on and offline. Anonymous claims responsibility. **President Spencer announces her support for Anonymous noting, "Two years ago me and my administration refused to sign the ACTA treaty currently being secretly negotiated by the European Union and other western powers. I continue to stand by my original stance against this treaty and support all those who oppose it." *Peace activists in Stockholm call for an end to violence in China. Rallies fill every corner of te city. Other cities in Skandinavia are also holding simillar rallies calling for an end to the foreign intervention in the war. **Er Kuang Nu sends a letter of reassurance that the war will end once the state is crushed. *Union of Everett ambassadors to the Republic of China attempt to make contact with leaders of the Popular Republic of China to discuss the current crisis in China and negotiate an end to hostilities between the Republic of China and Popular Republic in the north. **Er Kuang Nu sends his first recorded message to Everett. "In the west and north, it cannot be called a war, but a relief effort to the people whose supplies have been limited unfortunately by the actions taken by the old republic as they tried to sustain a war that never was. We believe that we can relieve them soon, within the week. However the south is controlled by a military force much greater than the old republic. The State military must be crushed however, swiftly, so after the militia and their sympathisers will fall. Then we can liberate the people. All this rests on the battle we are currently fighting, if we lose our spread out forces in the north and west will not be able to recover fast enough, if we win, we can break the spine of their armed forces." **Union of Everett diplomats state the nation will not engage in combat against the Republic of China nor enter a full blown campaign against the southern militias but provide disaster relief aid and supplies to suppress the southern militia and maintain a ground force within HongKong to ensure combat does not enter the city. EVNS Samaritan hospital ship is deployed to Shanghai with food and medical supplies and to provide assistance to civilians. *Anonymous and 4chanistan launch a full scale internet assault against the Polish government, warning Poland not to sign the ACTA treaty. A large portion of Polish government websites are reported offline and inaccessible and the Prime Minister's website is left online, with a message in Polish stating, "Knowledge is free. Expect Us." *Poland and the European Union sign the ACTA treaty, resulting in worldwide anti-ACTA protests. *Europa launches the Habitas 12 mission, sending new base modules to Mars in preparation of Habitas 13. *Skandinavia's government releases a statement bashing the signing of ACTA by the European Union. The speech pushes Skandinavia and the EU further apart, and Euroskepticism grows in the population by a large amount. * The Battle of Golou district ends, with a pyhric victory for the Guangzhuo State having pushed the Popular Liberation Army forces there to rout however having lost far more troops. Meanwhile multiple northern ROC leaders allow the Popular Republic to peacefully annex them. The south also makes gains but only against Everett and the PR, having outmassed everetti troops in the west and east and having begun the siege of Hong Kong. The State offers peace to Everett while Er Kuang Nu insists "We must have support, should this become a war of attrition in the south, the damage to the land of China would be irrepairable." **Having negotiated with the ROC government, the Union of Everett states it will support the Popular Republic and the ROC states it steps down from power over China in support of the Popular Republic. Everetti battleships and air power commence strikes against the Guangzhou forces, ensuring the militias are unable to enter HongKong. 75,000 HADv2 droids are deployed into the region to maintain security of HongKong from Guangzhou militia. *Internet domains serving the European Union's governing body are attacked by multiple denial of service attacks early on the morning of the 27th. Several government websites serving France, Germany, and Poland are also hit by a large number of the attacks. The government of Skandinavia has announced full support of the attacks. **Twelve minutes after the attacks a total of €66,666,666,666,666 is drained directly from the accounts of Germany, Ireland, Poland and France into 666 different accounts, the FINMA reports. The accounts the money was drained from were entirely digital, and the owner of the 666 accounts cannot be disclosed by the Swiss agency. **The Union of Everett's Stock Market Security Lock is activated and all trading and exchanging is halted to prevent a stock market collapse. A Code RED Alert 2 is declared. **4chanistan releases a statement that it is not responsible for the attack on the EU's treasuries and cannot confirm whether rogue Anonymous splinter groups are responsible or not. **Europan Finance Minister Roberto Donadoni releases a statement to the 666 attackers that instead of stealing others' money for their own gain, they should be attempting instead to help the world's needy. He also issues a stern statement that no such action would be tolerated in Europa. **Various Europan NGOs and groups start the Fundazione 1% (the 1 percent fund), to get the world's richest percent to donate 1% of their funds to charitable and humanitarian causes, to improve the global standard of living. President Lamborghini has pledged his support through his Facebook account and is expected to make a speech next week. **The East Asian Monetary Bureau reduces its holdings in the European Financial Stability Facility by 60%. *Senator Trevor Prince of the Allied States Senate, on his blog as well as Twitter pages, simply posts "facepalm." **It has been announced hours earlier that Senator Trevor Prince has been appointed as Presiding Senator of the Allied States Senate. *The Union of Benelux, after debate in the legislature as well as the executive government, and yconsultation of the King, officially refuse to sign ACTA along with the rest of the European Union. Officials announce that Benelux will be leaving the EU if ACTA isn't retracted soon. *France, Poland and Germany's treasury statements are leaked onto the internet via reddit. Showing that all three are in massive debt following the attacks on European banking. The European Union begins to lose immense stability at a large pace. *NASA launches an anti-space debris missile to intercept and destroy a near Earth asteroid which furthers the Union of Everett's Space Debris Threat Program on defending the planet from incoming space junk. The asteroid was expected to pass within 36,000 miles of Earth. 1 *Europa will be launching an ASAT missile on February 1 to destroy a faulty and aging communications satellite *Following the suspension of the Euro in the East Asian Federation, sell-offs triggered by scares drive the price of the Euro down on global markets, diminishing its value. *A major banking institution in Switzerland is raided by unknown armed assailants who steal data on the 666 accounts responsible for holding Europe's stolen treasuries. The same 666 accounts are reported by Swiss authorities following the raid, suffer from corrupted servers due to malicious computer software installed into the bank's systems, making transferring funds from those 666 accounts impossible. In addition, nearly 150 data drives, hard drives and other hardware were stolen in the raid. *President Barroso of Lusitania expressed his concern over the European economy and is considering to think about leaving the Euro. and having a Lusitanian curencyGranero 03:26, February 1, 2012 (UTC) February *European treasuries are attacked a third time directly, and funds are transferred to various accounts in Skandinavia. Skandinavia's CBA will not release the holders of the accounts to the public. A total of €100,000,000,000 is stolen in from every Eurozone country's treasury balance, sinking the value of the Euro to 0.00003 to 1 USD. *Lusitania leaves oficially the Euroy. *Trading in European stocks and bonds is temporarily halted across the East Asian Federation to prevent a market crash. *Germany is at a standstill with the fall of the Eurozone and most of it members, economical turmoil errupts. Martial law is declared with rising amounts of protests in Berlin and Munich. German Kaiser William III annouced that the failure of the European Union and the Euro will not fall on the German people, and annouced temporary retraction of German represenatives from Belgium. *Lucitania officially has decided to use the Europa Lira, because it is the most stable for temporary use. *Skandinavia stops market trading in the OMX with the Euro for obvious reasons. *The Union of Everett plans to reopen stock market trading at NYSE, CHX and TSX exchanges as of February 1st after having chosen to halt all European stock trading instead of globally. Union of Everett CTTF disable access to internet networks from within most European countries to Everetti networks to prevent attacks from spreading into Union of Everett networks. *Skandinavia closes its borders to any people from the Eurozone countries trying to enter Skandinavisk territory. *The Heer (Army) of Germany is alerted due to movment on Demarks borders, German troops are alerted to take control over the border. The European Bank in Frankfort is stormed by troops. *The Skandinavisk Forsvaret is alerted to move towards the border immedeatly to prevent entrance of Eurozoners into Skandinavia. *Lusitania opens it's border and sends the Policia Nacional to securely and monitor the area. *Skandinavia announces it apologizes to people trying to leave the Eurozone, but it will not let them in for reasons of welfare payments. *German Heer retracts its soldiers from the Skandinavia-German border. *Skandinavia leaves a small pockets of troops at closed border crossings. *European internet shuts down following an outbreak of a virus, targeting and crippling banking systems. Nations such as Switzerland are targeted, shutting down the entire internet grid in the country. Attempts to access the internet result in the display of a dancing cat, the numbers "404" and "I want to be the little girl". *Skandinavia activates its secure internet defense protocol, blocking foreign internet from accessing Skandinavisk domains. *The EcruFox Corporation announces its willingness to bail the Eurozone. *Europa's government proposes to halp out thevarious European nations in crisis. *A brand new Da Vinci-Class carrier set sail towards Santo Domingo as part of a series of tests. *The mootykins raeper attack ceases. *$3 trillion Euros of stolen EU money is released into the accounts of EU nations such as France and Germany. The Union of Everett Department of Defense states further releases of the stolen money from the hacker's 666 accounts will continue over the next few days as proper banking security is set up with a variant of Everetti GlyphiX encoding technology for European nations. Along with this announcement, the Everetti DoD releases a report on the Swiss bank raid stating Union special forces teams were responsible in the liberation of EU property. Everetti CTTF states it is currently maintaining a total cyber lockdown of the Swiss bank company responsible for holding the 666 accounts and allowing the offenses to take place and for housing, aiding and abetting the offenses and stolen property. **President Spencer states a joint cooperation between the Union of Everett, Europa and 4chanistan Anonymous hackers is working to coordinate secure internet systems in Europe to prevent future attacks. A blog on the 4chanistan government blog states Yotsuba Banhammer Bomb's Virus Destroyer 2.7 is being utilized to trace and hunt for the offenders responsible for the attack and has been used to destroy the malware used to drain EU bank accounts. **An anonymous fund of k''100,000,000,000 is placed within Ireland's treasury, and Skandinavisk officials are sent to try and talk the Celtic nation out of the European Union. *Union of Everett Department of Commerce places a halt on Facebook's IPO status to enter the stock market following reports Facebook will be selling users' personal data and information to third parties in violation of federal laws that protect internet users from spam and violations of privacy and protection of identity. 1 **In the Allied States However, the Department of Finance and Communication approves Facebook entering the stock market, making Everett the only country to halt such proceedings. *The Army is deployed to assist people in northern and eastern Europa following a major snowstorm that has affected much of Europe. *On another note, the government of Europa has agreed to "assist France financially and economically" (ie. bail them out) in order to prevent the their financial difficulties from spilling over and causing even more instability. *$15 trillion Euros are released by the Union of Everett DoD into the accounts of several European nations victimized during the hack attacks on their treasuries last month. A representative of the State Department stated the remaining funds will be released by Monday after the last of cyber security work and updates are completed in European networks. Computer tech developers have released an update and patch for Euorpean networks using a variant of Union of Everett GlyphiX language called EuriX which will ensure the total security of European military and economic networks from future attacks. *After nearly two weeks of global protest, cyber attacks and international condemnation, Poland's Prime Minister halts the country's ratification of the EU's ACTA agreement. The Minister's move to not allow ratification, threatens the ability of the European Union to enact ACTA across Europe as ratification must be unanimous within all of the EU. **President Lamborghini on Europe congratulates Poland on not ratifying ACTA and has stated that Europa will not support it, much to the chagring of the music and record industry. *After days of negotiations, Ireland is influenced to leave the European Union and the Eurozone, and joins the upcoming council in Stockholm with several other non-EU European nations. The nation will use the British pound until a proper currency can be established. *4chanistan launches a full cyber attack against Egypt with the Yotsuba Banhammer Bomb following the report a member of Anonymous was killed by Egyptian military while protesting against the military regime. Egyptian anti-air defense, radar and communications suffer failures. **The Allied States formally condemns 4chanistan's actions, stating: "How can the Bahamas allow their property to declare war on another nation's sovereignty? This '4chanistan' story is getting out of hand and we demand the Bahamas take appropriate action against their citizens." **Allied States Department of Foreign Affairs emails are hit with hundreds of troll emails depicting images and videos featuring "U MAD BRO?" and other known internet memes. ***The Allied States DoFA states that 4chanistan has failed at displaying diplomacy as a sovereign nation should, and thus, has proven once again that 4chanistan is incapable of political independence. ***Anonymous videos are released on YouTube, stating warnings against several world governments for "offenses against humanity" including Greece and Egypt, who in the passed year, have waged a war against protesters and dissent. **Union of Everett officials condemn Egypt for continuing to violently crack down on protesters. *The Union of Everett DoD releases the remaining treasuries of Euros into European accounts after having successfully updated EuriX security encoding and software in government and economic networks. *Yemen and the United Emirates begin "showing teeth" after an apparent Yemeni military incursion into the UE resulted in the deaths of 3 civilians and one border guard. *Union of Everett Department of the Paranormal releases a statement in regards to the bizarre global "booming trumpets" incidents, stating a full investigation is under way. Reports of loud booming, sometimes comparable with trumpets, has been reported in locations globally since January 11th. Investigators said the noises are most likely a well organized prank. *A joint Allied States-Europa-United Emirates task force (codename: ''Task Force Dignity) enters the Persian Gulf and extends final warnings to all Middle Eastern countries with discriminatory laws to have their legislatures meet and put an end to said laws, within the next two days or face invasion. *The United Emirates and Yemen exchange gunfire across the border as more violence and protests occur inside Yemen. Yemeni armored vehicles are also reported to be heading towards the border. *The Soviet Union begins operations against the moblizing American-European nations, seeing that the intrests are that only of the Allied States. Soviet Commander Dimitri Kuiski issued in a report that peace talks would be the most acceptable way to stop the conflict, with also supporting sending UN obeservers into Middle East nations, instead of allowing the Allied States with the Kingdom of Europa's help to rampage into the oil rich Middle East. **The Allied States Ambassador to the Soviet Union warns that any military operations aimed at halting any TFD operations will be seen as an act of war. **The Soviet Union halts its actions against the Allied States-Europa forces in its operations in 'Task Force Dignity' in talks over the Soviets reactions to massive amounts of American movment in a negative way. Seeing as the actions are directed in good-will and good of all humanity, the Soviets have sided with the Americans in its operation for Dignity. **Soon after the news of the Soviet change of heart, Er Kuang Nu broadcast this message on the radio. "You cannot liberate people with outside intervention, people must instead liberate themselves or else they will never realise their own oppression and fight those who would help them out of fear of loss of their believed freedoms. We expected more from the Soviet people to stop this warmongering and act as a grand counter balance in this game however we cannot ask them to change their minds lest they be fickle. However the great dragon will not stay so calm, we will defend those that gave us supplies when others did not and we will assist the people by saving them from outward threats." **Vladimir Putin, supporting the Popular Chinese Republic said, "We are sorry that the recent actions have hurt our ties, while our massive amounts of supplies was directed to the Chinese, we hope we can keep our freindship. With the actions against Iran and Afganistan, we only seek to spread equality amoung the people. We are going to support the same cause we support in China, now only in the Middle East. " *The Imperium Skandinavisk warns for the Allied States and United Emirates to desist in its attacks, or face a large economic repercussion. *The Revolutionary War in China ends after a brutal campaign, the people of the Chinese mainland unify behind Er Kuang Nu. The businesses in the north prosper and grow while the south is less fortunate due to the military campaign of the Warlord there, who according to reports has fled south into indochina. Meanwhile Er Kuang Nu sets into motion the re-organisation of the nation. **The Soviet Economic Planning Committe seeks to aid the Chinese in its massive re-building efforts, as was done in the era of the Sino-Soviet Communists. **Er Kuang Nu sends his ambassador Zhang Junqi to thank the Soviets and to ask for a construction licence of several soviet weapons so they may begin building their own modified versions. **The Union of Everett and PAFF representatives warn the Popular Republic and the Soviet Union that arms trading between OIS and PAFF members is prohibited. **Zhang Junqi retorts to the UoE imformation with "The Popular Republic is a member of neither, surely another nation can understand ones desire to defend oneself?" * After a short negotiation the Sino Co-operation Pact is formed or SCP for short, the nations involved are intergrated into a self-defence program for now, however rumours indicate further plans are being made for arms co-operation. *Germany in response to the actions of the Soviet Union, align themselves away from the former Russian allies. Germany supports the claims from Skandinavisk and China. *The Soviet Union drops its claims of support for the Allied States after massive amounts of negative reactions against the Dignity Force. **Zhang Junqi expresses that Er Kuang Nu is pleased for this development. *The President of Lusitania says his condemings of the invasions, but says that he supports ending the humans rights violations in those countries of the Middle east. He proposes that discussions and later if necesary sanctions should be used. *President Timothy Mac, in a public statement, states "... and so the axis of evil spreads to countries which the world saw as the future - the West. The USSR, which has now only proven cannot choose when to stay or where to go has become an unstable superpower and the biggest threat to Middle Eastern liberation. They are slowly but surely making their way to the Yarphese-arena. China... well... they have been through a lot recently and it is understandable that the rebels want to try out their new power as soon as possible. This is the first and final warning - interfere with any Task Force Dignity, be it Europan or Emirate forces, you will see red." 10th-11th *In response to Task Force Dignity's closing of the Strait of Hormuz, Union of Everett NAS Larak MEMCOM Strait of Hormuz security zone is activated and Everetti Naval vessels are deployed to ensure the safe travel and transit of Iraqistani oil tankers and trade vessels. **Musandam Military Base is placed on full alert after the declaration of war. They have been instructed to prevent Saudi ships from entering the gulf, and have been told to permit Iraqistan ships to pass. *The United Emirates and Yemen officially declare war >after a few days of undeclared war. President Kerkani says: "it is saddening to to have to return to war with our neighbors...each time we have fought, our aim has been to promote peace and stability, but Yemen has not felt so, thus we will be prepared for a full occupation to ensure so." **Perim island, in the Red Sea, is captured by Europan and Emirates troops. **Er Kuang Nu asks that the two sides come to talks or the Popular Republic will have to honour its defence agreement with Yemen. *Skandinavia closes its borders to several Middle Eastern nations, although civilian travel was already restricted between Saudi Arabia, Egypt, Yemen, Afghanistan, and Pakistan and Skandinavia. *The Republic of East Bulgaria orders Europa to cease their military operation, or else there will be disastrious consequences. Also Republican Army troops amass near the Europa border. *For the first time since the official introduction of the new Federal Alert Status color-coded warning system in the Union of Everett, a Code PURPLE, Alert 1 has been declared by the Department of the Paranormal with authorization from the President, following a meeting between several federal agencies and military branches. This comes following nearly three weeks of bizarre global sounds from the sky and atmosphere, many across the globe are comparing with 2012 Mayan doomsday conspiracy, Armageddon Christian Rapture and government military conspiracies including the HAARP project. 1 *East Blgaria express full solidarity with Er Kaung Nu and the Popular Republic and would like to see more co-operation in the near future. **Er Kuang Nu invites East Bulgaria to join the SCP to allow great lengths of co-operation as soon as possible. **The Republican government of East Bulgaria agrees to join SCP. *For the third time in history, Skandinavia calls an emergency secession of the Parlamentet in the middle of the night. Topics to be discussed include the new Middle East war, the Euro crisis, and a rise in natural phenomenon around the world. **According to romours Er Kuang Nu will be tuning in after mentioning a fascination with the nation of Skandinavia. *The Republican Army (East Bulgaria) ivades the border areas of Hungary with 10000 troops **Germany, already in occupation of Hungary , responds to the attack with deploying troops against the Republican Army. Germany hopes that peace talks can happen in the next few days. **The Republic of East Bulgaria is willing to organize peace talks, as long as 1. Germany agrees to invade Europa, 2. The Republic gets Austria, as it is the birthplace of the State Secretary's favourite grandfather. **Er Kuang Nu's representitive on behalf of the SCP suggests that, as Austria is a central German territory, that instead the second point be adjusted. The second point would instead give Hungary or southern Hungary over to the Republic of East Bulgaria. *The Office of the State Secretary of The Republic of East Bulgaria issues a stren warning to USSR that if it supports the western powers and goes against China, it can face serous consquences. **Understanding the Republic of East Bulgaria's strong views, Zhang Junqi assures the Republic that reaction to the Soviet Union should be unnessesary. The SCP can bring freedom to the people of the middle east in a far greater way than the western powers who want to only destroy. *A youtube video is leaked showing a vast warehouse in China full of non-chinese technology. One of the people in the video is wearing PRC Liberation Advanced Forces uniform and directing three boxes to be transported. The words in chinese on each of the boxes are shown to say in order: "Fusion Warfare 134", "Particle Beams 092" and "Human Replication 207". The Video is thought to be a fake and the original is taken down fast. Er Kuang Nu adressed the video when first shown it by saying "So realistic, I wonder whether we should check to see if any uniforms have gone missing." *At 4:20 in the morning, it is reported that 173 new resolutions were introduced to the Parlamentet. Only 3 of those, however, have gotten major attention. Many people have begun naming the event the "Late-Night Crisis". *The Allied States Ambassador to the Republic of East Bulgaria states that if all Republican forces aren't removed from the border region between Europa and the Republic, the Middle Eastern invasion will be delayed and the Third Fleet will move into the Mediterranean Sea to defend its ally. *Skandinavia's Parlamentet is breifly adjourned after nearly fourteen hours for a short lunch break. Many MPs are seen napping in nearby cafes waiting on their food. *The RAFE is put on full alert and its planes refureled, army units are sent towards the border and a destroyer is sent from Istanbul naval base to the coast of East Bulgaria. **The ASV New Kansas along with its accompanying ships leave Task Force Dignity and head for the Mediterranean. The fleet is expected to arrive on the 11th of February. *After another two hours of debate, the Parlamentet puts forth three new resolutions. Skandinavia will remain neutral in the foresighted European War, the borders will remain closed to Middle Eastern nations, and the government will retain its mutual relations with the SCP and the nations opposing it. *PAFF declares a state of emergency and calls an emergency meeting between NATO, PAFF and members of United Nations council. *Another hour passes and the Hus Eriksson releases a statement on the irony of the situations at hand. Many are critical on the Konge for being an airhead when the world is at a time of instability. *The most experienced 2 million active troops of the Popular Liberation Army start making their way through Afghanistan bringing supplies from the rejuvinated west and begin establishing defences. 0.8 million are headed directly to Iran, 0.6 are staying in Afghanistan and 0.6 are moving to Pakistan. The defences consist of various aerial and ground defence systems, such as particle beam turrets (with LAI targeting systems which allow for accurate fire capable of taking down advanced fighter jets and large enemy infantry groups), medium range fusion missile emplacements (designed to take out enemy armour, ships and CAS) and AP Qiang type 9 missile artillary (armour peircing speed of sound missiles, for use against heavily armoured targets). These developments strengthen the support for the governments of the eastern middle east. *The Allied States Embassy in the Popular Republic of China is evacuated by the Army MPs and taken back to the ASA. The Foreign Affairs Department announces that actions taken by the Popular Republic are being viewed as an act of war against the Allied States. The Third Fleet in the Gulf region places itself completely within United Emirate waters, keeping a close eye on the Strait. **Er Kuang Nu commented "It is interesting that acting as we may, re-inforcing our allies in their lands, can be viewed as an act of war. I assumed that an act of war would be to say station heavily armed fleets right outside a nations waters, anyway I must say that this is progress, they are not as agressive with their placements, we will have peace hopefully not through force." **The Security Alliance warns the Popular Republic to stay out of Iran, which is and has been for nearly a year, under peacekeeping occupation of Everetti, Iraqistani and Israeli forces following the Second Iraqistan War and in joint operations with the current leading Iranian Green Opposition Party, will defend Iranian borders from PLA intrusion of Iranian claimed territories. **Zhang Junqi is quoted to have spoken in Iran that day before his flight to Yemen "The people of Iran do not support this regime established by the Union of Everett, we simply wish to establish proper defences as have been agreed to by the government of Iran, their Green party which has lost a large amount of support and their opponents which have grown in support, both of them agreed to this growth of defence. The people can be free and will be free, Popular Rebellion is nessesary." **A riot appears in western Iran, the rioters appear to be using weapons simular to that of the PLA. **Er Kuang Nu says that he is "Open for negotiation however must we remind everett of the popular rebellion in our homeland? We do not want war, but we must act in the interest of our allies." **Security Alliance forces agree to the deployment of military ground, air and naval power into Iran to support the Iranian Green Opposition Party and protect Iran from falling back into an Islamist regime. **Iranian protesters, who had fought since the ousting of Khaleed during the botched Iranian elections of 2010, begin to rally once again in support of the current Democratically elected government and Security Alliance forces. **Security Alliance forces put down rioters with force, detaining nearly 500 suspects and currently undetermined number of dead. Iranian police and army attempt to retain control of riots. **Iraqistan mobilizes its military and prepares to send 100,000 troops to the Iraqistani-Iranian border. **Israel says it will send 50,000 IDF troops into Iran, to support the Green Party government. **Huge protests arise around the nation in support of the popular rebels. These are said to outnumber the pro-government protests significantly and are rumoured to include a large amount of the military. *PLA troops appear from cargo crates in Yemen and Egypt, with 0.5 million in the former and 1 million in the latter. They begin setting up simular defences as had been set up in Aghanistan. **Israeli navy closes the Suez Canal to all SCP vessels and mobilizes the Israeli Defense Forces. IDF aircraft and navy ships are sent to protect the Suez Canal from Egypt's military build up. **The Allied States Ambassador to Israel requests the Suez Canal remain open for TFD forces to move freely too and from the Mediterranean. **Egypt warns Israel to stop its zionist warmongering and is ordered to open the Suez immediately or face consequences. Egypt mobilizes a huge force now training with PLA weapons. *New Defences appear in the form of LAI PDS systems designed to target various conventional weapons, . Er Kuang Nu says "It is interesting that nations which supported independence movements like the Popular Uprising in our homeland are considered terrorists by other nations. It appears that the Union of Everett is warlike as we have assumed, be prepared to defend your land." *Internet services across the Middle East crash and shutdown. Egypt, as earlier in the week, suffers once again a total loss of internet networks, crippling military systems and communications. Saudi Arabia, Afghanistan and Pakistan are also targeted, disrupting the ability to communicate via satellite or internet services. Areas of Iran suffer outages as well. OIS networks also are reported sporadically down. On several major news channels around the world, including BBC, CNN, FNN and others, are suffering corrupted cable data, sporadically showing the logo of Anonymous. On sites like YouTube, Facebook and Twitter, Anonymous warns the world that the "...threat of corrupt and greedy governments who warmonger and disrupt global freedom and threaten the very existence of humanity, will not be allowed to exist any more, if the baseless imperialist violence, from all sides of conflict, does not cease..." **Protests as seen over the passed year, break out in heavy numbers in areas of Egypt, Yemen, Europe, the Union of Everett Occupy Movement, anti-ACTA movements and Arab Spring movements. In Iraqistan, protesters donning Anonymous masks demand the end of foreign intervention in the Middle East. Iranian protesters with the Green Party Movement speak out against Chinese intrusion of Iranian Democracy. Egypt continues to suffer protests and riots against the Egyptian military regime and interference of China in Egypt. In Everett, protests demand an end to the wars that have plagued the world since 2001 that led to World War III. **The pro-popular republic parties and protests in Egypt, Yemen and Iran begin to grow fast, quickly outnumbering the other protests. Many Egyptians demand their eastern lands back, the people of Yemen ask to be left to simply grow with their partners and the Iranians demand that their lands be given back and that the Union of Everett and its allies leave its territory. **The SCP support this message and call for universal talks in Geneva. However would ask that this goes on no longer than a day or else the public will hurt more than the governments. *Everetti President Spencer is noted during the PAFF emergency meeting as saying, "For f--ks sake, these people will never stop their crap. It's like one stupid dictator after another pops up, invades the planet, spreads their little sh--ty Communist or some other BS ideologies that totally ignore UN law and all common decency humanity has left for their own retarded goals whether it's the damn Yarps, OIS, Islamic terrorists and extremists, Eastern-right wing nutjobs or now these "Popular" people, whatever the f--k that means, doing everything they can to stomp out human liberties. If they want to live like in the f--king Middle Ages, fine, but stop harassing the West, throwing hurricanes at civilians, flying planes into our buildings and nuking Americans." **Security Alliance operations halt until further notice. **The government of the United Emirates strongly condems the military invasion of Afghanistan by China. **Zhang Junqi simply notes "This is not an invasion." *In response to recent developments, the Allied States First Fleet is also deployed to the new theater of war. Meanwhile, Battle Group 320 waits outside the Suez Canal for the Israeli go-ahead to enter the Mediterranean. **Israeli navy clears ASA ships to pass through the Suez. IDF forces state only SCP vessels are restricted. **Battle Group 320 enters the Mediterranean. **Egypt warns Israel to open the canal. *Europan and Emirates troops take Socotra, meeting litttle resistance *Reports indicate that about 20 Yemeni tanks roll into the western United Emirates, as well as several thousand infantry soldiers. UE troops are forced to retreat. **Talks are held by the SCP about peace talks in Yemen, however the government decide against it for the present. *NAM Secretary-General Bruce Golding implores China to cease its unprovoked invasion of sovereign nations. He also states that if any member nation is attacked, the others will likely come to its defense. **Er Kuang Nu replies via a public radio announcement "We are not invading, we are securing our allies, who have for too long been subject to the abuse of the west, Afgahnistan welcomes us, Pakistan welcomes us and Iran has welcomed us, Yemen also along with Egypt and then do not forget East Bulgaria. To build defences is not an act of war, one would note however that an act of war would be an agressive movement such as deploying fleets to block vital supply line and threatening soveriegn nations with war if they do not comply to demands. Those are acts of war. The SCP has been lenient however China cannot contain the anger of the middle east. The anger at the occupation of Jordan, the anger at the occupation of Lebanon, the anger at the occupation of the Sinai peninsula, the anger at the occupation of Syria, the anger at the occupation of west Iran, the anger at the occupation of Kuwait, the anger at the occupation of Palestine. These are things that cannot be ignored and we shall not." **The Allied States Department of Foreign Affairs replies to the Chinese that if a single TFD soldier dies by their hands, they should expect a full scale war. **Israeli President Naomi Ivry makes a statement "World War III started with OIS building up "defenses". This was followed not long later by an invasion across the planet against the Soviets, Europeans and in the Middle East and my own nation of Israel. The former Communist regime in China and other OIS nations that SCP is made of are the same liars from World War III who launched a war against us. You are only trying to incite violence against westerners and Jews. On our borders, Egypt once again threatens us with their anti-semetic remarks, after having their people try to overthrow their former corrupt regime. Now you incite more hatred and violence in the region which is destroying the democratic freedoms the Egyptians have been fighting for, for over a year. Israel will not tolerate "Chinese" support of these terrorist regimes who have for decades waged wars against the Jewish and Hebrew people." **Er Kuang Nu responds "The OIS, an imperialist faction with great aspirations and great flaws, built defences, It was the nation of Yarphei invading the soveriegn territory of the Falklands that caused such a horrible war. They were where they should not have been. The nations of the newly formed SCP have come together for mutual defence and economic reasons. We create more freedoms than you would let us, as freedom only comes with peace and not war." **The government of The Republic warns Israel to not get involved or selse they may face serious consequences. *The Republican Army continues its invasion of Hungary and also moves into Serbia. **The German Empire, not expecting a real war deploys its full military and now has the insentive to destroy the Republic of Bulgaria for its absurd claims to Austria and Hungary. German Prime Minister Albert von Stauffenberg began calling other NATO leaders in trying to gain support for defense of Germany. **East Bulgarian ground and air forces vehicles and equipment in Hungary and Serbia suddenly suffer a total failure in electronics following a green aurora in the skies. All electronic gear, engines and systems circuits are now electrically fried. The East Bulgarian offensive is halted completely. Serbian and Hungary reports some minor electronics disruption but no significant damage, hinting a targeted EMP attack is responsible. **Er Kuang Nu is quoted "The Republic should stop and negotiate peace before it drives itself to the edge, we would urge it to do so and soon." **The Republican Army asks Germany to retreat from Hungary and Austria, or else face the wrath of the Emperor bomb. **After threats of the usage of weapons of mass destruction, the Allied States fleet which is now off the coast of Europa begins to prepare to deploy its troops into East Bulgaria. *Skandinavia prepares the Grønne Brigade for a deployment to Hungary, and activates its Thorhammer system for a possible deployment to protest the nation. Trade is temporarily halted with several nations, and most of the government has left Copenhagen for an unknown amount of time. While Skandinavia does not mean to fight in the ongoing global conflict, it will prepare itself by any means necessary. **East Bulgaira warns Skandinavia to not get involved in Hungary or selse they may face serious consequences. *The Republican Army raids its various museums and assembles a brigade of 45 mechanical tanks (can't be damaged by EMP's) that rolls through northern Serbia. **A series of explosions rock northern Serbia from the sky, destroying the 45 tanks. Serbian military and NATO forces in the region report sighting a fast moving black object. 11th-29th *Iran, after days of rioting and PLA funding of anti-Deomcratic Iran groups, formerly part of the Islamic Revolutionary government, reports have come in of an outbreak of civil war in Iran. The current Green Party government has deployed the military to control the violent rioters who have for nearly two days, launched attacks against government and civilian targets, rioting in the streets with Chinese supplied weapons. **Union of Everett forces begin an evacuation of humanitarian aid teams in the region who have come under attack by the Popular Islamic revolutionaries. **Iraqistan's mobilization of the Iraqistani Army remain along the Iran-Iraq border, awaiting orders from Iraqistan's Ministry of Defense and the conclusion of current UN deliberations. **Security Alliance peacekeeping forces in Tehran continue to hold positions in the city and under orders have moved to guarding and protecting major civilian sites from the Popular Islamists terror attacks and rioting. **Er Kuang Nu responds to the news "Strange. Our Popular allies have been peacefully protesting, they have also confirmed that these are false flag attacks by the allies of Everett. They call the majority populace that calls itself Popular party supporters, a group based on confederate democracy, anti-democratic islamist groups, it would seem that Everett remains the terrorist of the east as it always has." **Israeli IDF activate all forces and send forces to the Sinai to reinforce defenses. *A vietnamese cargo ship line arrives in East Bulgaria with 2 million Chinese soldiers in it, they unload and begin to set up defences. *PLA troops are now visable from the Iranian border. The Marching apparently could be heard from miles away. *The Europan army uses heavy artillery to pushback East Bulgarian doldiers across the border. *Allied States troops deploy at the Europan-East Bulgarian border in masses. The Allied States fleet off the coast begins bombarding the border region on the East Bulgarian side. **Hundreds of Fusion Missiles begin raining down upon the Allied States fleet with several ships being hit along with Qiang type 9 missiles that begin penetrating hulls. Critical damage reports arise from escorting ships, however, the carriers and battleships manage to destroy income missiles. **PDS satellites commense an automated attack against the detection of launched fusion/nuclear weapons and shoot down dozens of the missiles. **Meanwhile, East Bulgarian troops are still being bombarded. *The Allied States forces in the Persian Gulf deploy into Pakistan and East Saudi Arabia as part of Task Force Dignity. *Israel closes the Suez Canal to all OIS vessels after Vietnam aids SCP in smuggling troops through. *The SCP declares war on the Allied States. **The Allied States DoD in a public statement from the Defense Building announces "...this is a war they won't get themselves out of." Category:Future World Category:Events Category:Future World Category:Events